Crystal Clear 2: Welcome to Crystal Clear
by sushicat5
Summary: Finally Kim and the rest arrive in a town where the Crystal Clear guild stood. Nothing much happens but they get to meet all the Crystal Clear members. From a tunnel to a towns comes a great adventure. Please read one of my stories called Crystal clear and upcoming things.
1. The town named Garcia

"It's so dark" Mike says as he tries to find his way around. " Mike for the 10th time this tunnel only goes in a straight line" Kim's explains to Mike. " No wonder why I keep feeling walls" Mike replies. "Oh my gosh" Blake sighed. "So where does this tunnel lead to?" Naria asked Kim. "You'll see" Kim says. The tunnel got brighter and brighter until there was no tunnel any-more. Kim,Mike,Blake and Naria were finally in Garcia, Home to thousands. It was also where the Crystal Clear guild stands. " Awesome" Mike says staring well practically everywhere. Kim and Blake showed Mike and Naria around for a while got some Morning tea. Before they headed off to the guild. Along the way Kim needed to go to the toilet and Blake needed to find a trash can, So Kim told Naria and mike to go straight forward until you see the crystal clear logo on a building. Kim and Blake left Mike and Naria. " So, just go straight right?" Mike asked Naria. " Yep" Naria replied. Nothing much is really happening except walking.

**Almost there I think...**

"We've been walking for 30 minutes and don't see any sign of the guild" Naria says looking around trying to find the guild. " Well it's not my face' Mike replies. " Do you think this is a joke!" Naria shouted angrily at Mike. Suddenly Naria stopped walking and realized something. _Wait a second didn't we pass this building a bunch of times? _Naria thought _And aren't those same people we've walked passed? _Naria tried to think of an explanation until it hit her head. " Mike I think we're in a trap" Naria whispered to Mike. "What?" Mike asked Naria. "You do Illusion magic right. We learned a little about it at school?" Naria whispered too Mike. " You mean..." Mike started shaking. " I don't wanna die" Mike whispered frustrated. _Who would do such a thing? _Nara wondered. Suddenly a sword flew right past Mike. Mike froze and then started to freak out. "Mike calm down" Naria said calmly to Mike. Naria looked around for anything that might help her and saw a mysterious figure on one of the buildings. He was wearing black( I can't stuff myself explaining about his appearance so black is fine). " Who..who are you?" Naria asked. "None of your business" The guy in black replied. He aimed an arrow at Naria and Mike. Mike stared at it. The guy shot the arrow. Nara and Mike closed there eyes

**A few seconds Later...**

Naria opened her eyes and instead of seeing herself in heaven she saw Kim and Blake beating the crap out of the guy in black. Mike opened his eyes as well and was surprised. "How many times do we have to tell you?!" Kim shouted at the guy in black. "Never ever come back here again" Blake shouted at him as he continuously kicked him. Kim picked him up and sent him flying out of town. "Mummy" shouted the Guy. (From then on he was never seen again, well I hope we never see him again.) You guys came in just in time" Mike says happily. " You guys should be careful next time" Kim says to Mike and Naria. " We'll definitely be careful " Naria says.

"Alright let's go to crystal clear!" Kim shouted and the Four happily walked to Crystal clear.


	2. The guild

The four finally arrived at crystal clear. There were people talking and drinking. Just around the counter serving Beverages was 24 year old Mary Anna Joy. " Hi Kim and Blake. Oh you must be new here" She says as the four walked pasted. Naria smiled. Mary smiled back. Leaning against the counter was 14 year old Jena Jo. " Oh! Hi" Jena says happily to the four. Mike couldn't stop staring at Jena. _She like an angel in the sky_ Mike thought. Right around the end of the counter was 15 year old Luca Anderson. " Hi Guys" Luca says as he waves at Kim and the waves back. On one of the tables was 15 year old Sophie Camaia just sipping on a cup of hot tea. She looked up and saw Kim ,Blake and people she never seen before. " Oh you must be the new recruits" Sophie says as she continues to sip on her cup of tea. " Umm Hi... I guess" Mike says as he walks past Sophie. There were more people but hey weren't paying attention to the new recruits.

**Here comes...**

Someone unexpected entered the guild through the back door and came walking straight towards Kim. It was 16 year old Natsuno Blaze. " Hi Kim" he says. " Hi Natsuno" Kim replies back. Naria couldn't stop staring at Natsuno. _**OMG **He is so hot. ekkkkk _Naria was in heaven. WEll that was broken when Mike shouted "Naria come on were going to the arena!" _Can you wait! _Naria thought angrily. She stopped thinking and followed Mike.


	3. The arena

Kim and her friends arrived at the arena. There was a battle between 42 year old Liza Jo and an afro haired dog, 12 year old Ethan Bark. " Your gonna lose old lady!" Ethan.B shouted out as he aimed his bone AK47 at Liza. " No pain,No gain!" she shouted back and she was getting ready for the next move . " Wow, how is that old lady that energetic?" Naria asked Blake. " Well she exercises everyday ever since she decided to quit singing and take care of her daughter Jana Jo" Blake replied. "Oh?' Naria reacted back. On one of the benches just around where the outside of the barricade was 14 year old Rikka Ly. She was shouting out " You can do it Liza!" Clinging on the Barricade while holding up a poster was 13 year old Oli Bark, the eldest of the Bark brothers. His sign was saying dog's rule. ' Just around at the top sitting in one of the chairs drawing was 21 year old Hinata Saiyaina. " This is awesome!" Mike shouted out as he couldn't wait to touch everything. Out of the blues floating in the air was 14 year old Lillibella crimson. She landed on the ground and the purple cloud went into her large bottle she was carrying " Hi your must be the one Kim and Blake was talking about" Lillibella's says as she shakes Mike's and Naria's hand. Lillibella was about to walk away but she tripped and accidentally drooped one of her potions that she had in her large bag. It was a unconsciousness potion. Mike,Kim,Blake and Lillibella held there breath as the smoke of the potion became intact with the air around where Kim and rest stood. But Naria didn't. She started to get headaches and started to see babies and not for long...

She Fainted.


	4. The medical centre

" Hey guys!"Naria shouted out load. " Where are you guys?" Naria was looking everywhere. All she saw was darkness that got even darker and darker. Suddenly a big mouth appeared, so did a big hand. The big hand grabbed Naria. Naria struggled to get out. "Somebody please help!" She screamed with all her might but no reply was heard neither was there no help. The mouth opened wide and said " You look delicious" " Ahhhhhhh!" Naria screamed as the mouth swallowed her whole. "Naria!Naria" Naria woke up. " What the where am I"Naria says looking around. In the room there was a woman standing beside the bed Naria was sleeping on. " Whoa re you?" Naria says to the lady. The 26 year old Lady replies " Sarcha, Sarcha Louisiana" " Your in the medical room" Sarcha says. Naria jumped out of her bed but felt a cold chill in the air. She looked at herself and screamed in horror. She saw herself half her normal size. "Well looks like you got the after affects, Luckily I was prepared" Sarcha says to Naria. " Hi guys" Rikka entered the medical room. " Sorry Mary is busy" Rikka say as she walks to a little table. " It's alright" Sarcha replies.

**After a long time of arguing...**

" Look it's either the injection that might give rabies or the tablet that's made out of cow manure ( or for you guys to understand, Cow poop)!" Rikka shouted at Naria. " No way am I going to get rabies or eat cow poop!" Naria shouts back. " Sarcha if you please..." Naria asked Sarcha " Sure" Sarcha replied. "Sleep powder!" Naria shouted. She blew some dust into Naria's face. Naria started to get tired and tired. Naria fell asleep. Rikka injected the syringe that might give you rabies in her arms. " Well that took a while" Sarcha says. "You said it" Rikka replied back huffing and puffing.


	5. S class day!

After hours of sleeping and staying at the guild for a while Naria decided to go to her new home. She arrived and noticed that the door was locked. She looked under the mat and found a key. _Mike do you wanna a death wish or something. This is like one of the easiest ways for a robber to get a one way ticket into our house! _Naria thought angrily as she unlocked the door and went inside.

The next day mike woke up from his long slumber, got out of his bed, did his business and brushed his teeth. He went to the kitchen and saw Naria looking at how much the rent was. Naria looked up " Hi Mike" she said smiling. He replied"Hi". "Oh yeah I forgot to show you something" Mike ran back to his room and brought something back with him. " What's with the scrolls?" Naria asked as Mike put a heap full of it on the table. " They're Diamond Magic scrolls, The guild master gave them to me" Mike replied. "Really!" Naria jumped out of her chair excited. " Wanna learn them with me?" Mike asked Naria. " Naria stopped jumping around and replied" Sorry I can't, Mary told me to come to the guild early." So see ya!" And with a wave Naria left the house under Mike care.

**The Guild**

Naria arrived at the guild just in time and saw all the S class wizards getting ready to leave except Thomas. The wizards in S class was Kim, Natsuno, Suu, Liza, Ethan and Oli Bark,Thomas, Mary and Sarcha. Naria walked up to Kim and asked was was going on. Kim replied " It's S class day, so the S class wizard do special mission." Naria walked up to Mary and asked what she was supposed to do. Mary replied " Well when ever it was S class I would usually look after Blake but since I became a S class wizard just a year ago I can't" " So you want me to look after Blake?" Naria asked Mary. " Yes" Mary replied. The S class wizard finally left the guild. Naria saw Blake eating a chicken drumstick crying. She then walked up to him.

* * *

Sorry kind of a bad ending :0


End file.
